


Don't Give Up On Me Yet

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Prompt request for the blog Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded line is the prompt requested.

Logan looked hurt… _again_.  Once again I had flinched away from his touch or rejected a request to have coffee or just go out anywhere.  Of course, it was my fault, I love him, or at least I think I do, and when my guard was down all the signals I was giving was just a couple breaths from saying “take me now!”.  But of course…when my guard was up…

“Look, obviously me being around is too hard for you or I am just completely reading things wrong.” He began, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading toward the door of my dorm.

“Logan…”

“I don’t want to be frustrated but I am--I don’t want to be that guy.  So I am just gonna go, okay?” 

Now it was my turn to look hurt but I had nothing to say.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was 2AM and the lights were still on in Logan’s dorm and I was sputtering curse words as I worked up the courage to knock.  What was I doing?  What if he was tired of waiting for me to get myself together and he had…a girl…in there with him.

Screw it.  And I knocked.

“Isn't it a little late?”  He looked tired but amused.

**"You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…"**

“You don’t have to say anything.” Logan ushered me inside but I couldn’t sit, I was too agitated, all I could do was pace.

“But I do.  Look, I know you know about Jess.” Logan nodded, of course, he knew about Jess, it was all I whined and cried about freshman year, “I was so happy with him, we were so evenly matched, everything was just so simple, you know?  And then he left and god, I know its cliché but I never thought I would dig myself out of this hole.  But then I met you and we became friends and I could see the light at the end of the tunnel.”

Logan opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, “I didn’t think I could be that happy again and that scares me because of how much it hurt when Jess left.  I know I’ve been giving you signals that I want to be with you because I do…but when the chance comes…I just panic.”

“You think I could make you happy?” Logan was smiling widely and looked like he was a moment from jumping in the air and screaming.

“I think I could be happier with you than I could be with anyone,” I admitted.  Logan let out a bark of laughter and gathered me in his arms and kissed me and for once, my shield was down and I let the fireworks overtake us.


End file.
